Servers and databases store information in the form of digital data. In some instances, the digital data may be processed and/or communicated between computers. In a cross-platform network, the digital data may be processed and/or communicated among many different types of computers running many different software programs. As cross-platform networks have become more complex, systems for controlling movement of digital data have proved inadequate in various respects. Accordingly, there is a need for a cross-platform digital data movement utility for overcoming the limitations of these systems.